Paper Luigi
by scratch-1-grub
Summary: Luigi wakes up one day in a strange world. It's all up to him to find out how to get home. He meets some very interesting people along the way. This time, Luigis in the spot light. A very in-depth and funny story. Based on the amazing Paper Mario game.
1. Prolouge

PROLOGUE: A Rude Awakening

Have you ever experienced a time when no matter how hard you tried, you failed, and the time you spent felt wasted? Then remember this tale of a great hero, who never was.

*Screen gets darker and brighter as Luigi opens and closes his eyes. He appears to have been hit.

*Luigi shuts his eyes to rest and screen is black

Voice: hey mister, are you ok?

*Luigi is lying down, but opens his eyes and the screen lights up. Luigi is alone in a lush green flat field under a tree. A Goomba wearing overalls and a straw hat is standing by him.

Goomba: nice to see your ok!

*Luigi springs up and gets into a fighting stance

Goomba: I don't wanna fight you! You would probably win anyway…

*Luigi calms down

*Luigi looks around

Luigi: ?

Goomba: You look confused. What's wrong?

*Luigi does the explain motion

Goomba: A strange portal? I don't know. Nothing out of the ordinary was around here, besides a green mustached man.

*Luigi thinks for a second

*Luigi does the explain motion

Goomba: No, I didn't see anyone else here.

*Luigi thinks again

*Luigi does the explain motion

Goomba: Here? This is the Plain Plains! It got its name from… begin plain. Nothing ever happens here, and I was out looking for something to do. Then I found you here on the ground taking a nap!

*Luigi looks around again

*Luigi sighs

Goomba: listen, you obviously are lost and confused. Why don't you come back to my house. We can clear things up and figure out what happened to you there.

*Luigi smiles and nods

Goomba: you're not very talkative, I see. I like quiet people. Anyway, my name is Gam. Short and simple. What's your name?

*Luigi does the explain motion

Gam: Luigi? Never heard of that name before. Well, nice to meet you Luigi.

*Luigi nods

*Gam looks to the East

Gam: I gotta be getting home now...

*Gam looks at Luigi

Gam: my house is that way. Just follow that road and you should get there. I live in Plain Town! The town got its name for being…plain. Ill run up ahead. Just be careful, not everyone around here is nice. You may need to battle someone. Would you like me to show you how?

*Player would now choose a Yes or No option. Yes would lead into a example of how to battle as Luigi, use attacks, beat enemies, do action commands, and gain star points. I assume everyone reading this would have already played a Paper Mario game before so they already know how. If you haven't played a Paper Mario game before, stop reading this and go play one. So let's assume the player picked the No option.

Gam: No? Yeah, I figured you knew how. You look like the type that knows how to take care of himself…haha. Anyway, ill meet up with you back in town.

*Luigi nods

*Gam walks off screen

*Luigi looks around

Luigi: ?...

*Player takes control of game. The road is short and shouldn't take anymore than 3-17minutes to complete, depending on how many enemies are fought. Along the road, there are few weak enemies to fight and a few items to pick up. There are also coins blocks. Story continues once the player reaches the gate leading into Plain Town.

*Luigi walks onto screen. Gam is standing by a gate. The gate surrounds a few miniature, dry farms and a few lazy farm animals.

Gam: Luigi!

*Gam walks up to Luigi

Gam: Glad to see you made it

*Luigi nods

Gam: Sorry I had to run, but my dad gets worried if I'm away for too long… he's really over protective. Speaking of my dad, let's go ask him about…where did you say you're from again?

*Luigi does explain motion

Gam: Yeah, I'm sure my dad knows about Mushroom Kingdom! I live in the house with the Brown mailbox. It's not that great of house though…meet you there.

Gam walks off screen

*Player takes control of game. Story continues once player enters through the gate into Plain Town

Luigi: !

Voice: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!

*A very fast figure move across the top of the screen

*Gam comes running onto the screen

Gam: HEY! GIVE ME BACK MY DAD YOU THIEVES!

*Screen moves over to show Bowser and Bowser Jr. in the clown balloon. A Goomba tied up with a rope and with his mouth tapped up is in the clown balloon with them.

Bowser Jr: WEHEHEHEHEHEH!

Bowser: I don't think so, little boy!

Gam: Let him go or ill…ill…

Bowser: You'll what?! Headbonk us?! HAHAHA! Just don't try anything stupid and neither of you will get hurt.

Bowser Jr.: Yeah! Tell em', daddy!

Bowser: We need to ask your dad a few… questions. We'll return him in 1 piece when we're done. If I'm in a good mood. HAHAHAHA

*Gam gets into a fighting stance

Gam: We'll help you dad!

*Gam turns to Luigi

Gam: Will you save my dad? Please…

*Luigi nods and gets into a fighting stance

Bowser: HAHAHA!! What's this?!?! A green man!?!?! What are you going t-………..

*Bowser's jaw drops in astonishment

Gam: wanna finish that sentence?

Bowser:………No…NO. NO. NO. NO. NO NO NO.

Gam: Ok! Jees, I heard you the first time. If you don't wanna finish it, don't, but don't make a huge deal out of it…

Bowser: NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gam: Huh? What can't be happening?

Luigi: ?

Bowser: YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT CAN'T BE HAPPENING!?!? IT'S THIS GUY!!!

Gam: what's wrong with him?

*Bowser jumps up and down in rage

Bowser: WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM!?!?! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM!!! NO MATTER WHERE I GO, NO MATTER WHAT I DO, NO MATTER HOW HARD I TRY, THERE IS ALWAYS A STUPID MARIO BRO. FOLLOWING ME TO RUIN MY PLAINS! EVERY SINGLE TIME!!!!! IT MAKES ME MAD! I MEAN SERIOUSLY! IM NOT EVEN KIDNAPPING YOUR STUPID PRINCESS! IM DOING OTHER THINGS! OTHER THINGS THAT ARE NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS AND THAT YOU SHOULDN'T BE TRYING TO STOP ME FROM DOING, SINCE THEY EFFECT YOU IN NO WAY! I MEAN, HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW ABOUT THIS PALCE?! EVERYWHERE I GO! IT'S ALWAYS MARIO OR… Erm, what was your name again? Waluigi?

*Luigi slaps his forehead

Gam: His name is Luigi

Bowser: Oh yeah, now I remember. Anyway Luigi, I hate you.

*Bowser snaps his fingers

Bowser: Junior!

Bowser Jr.: Yes daddy?!

Bowser: Take care off… umm…ermmm… green Mario!

*Luigi slaps his forehead and shakes his head in frustration

Bowser: I mean Luigi! Take care of Luigi!

*Bowser Jr. leaps onto Luigi

Bowser Jr: WEHEHEHE!

*Battle begins

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mini Boss

Name: Bowser Jr.

Attacks: Stomp (Direct)  
Fire Ball (Indirect)

Power: Stomp: 1  
Fire Ball: 2

HP: 10

Defense: 0

Avoidance: any fire attacks

*Player must beat Bowser Jr. to move on

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

*Bowser Jr. is lying on the floor

*Luigi gives Gam a thumbs up

Luigi: oh yeah!

Gam: nice!

Bowser Jr.: uhhh…sorry daddy…

*Bowser starts jumping up and down in the clown balloon with anger

Bowser: THIS ISN'T FAIR!!!!!!! STUPID MARIO BROS!!!!!!

*Clown Balloon pops

*Bowser and Gam's dad are still in the air

Bowser: Crap

*Bowser and Gam's dad fall down and hit the floor. The screen shakes

Bowser: GAH!!! NOTHING EVER GOES MY WAY!!!!

Gam: Serves you right!

*Bowser picks up Bowser Jr.

Bowser: I'll be back! Mark my word…..Ummm.....Lawrence!

*Bowser runs off screen

*Gam and Luigi look at each other

*Gam and Luigi look at Gam's dad


	2. Pre Chapter 1

*Screen lights up and show Gam, Luigi, and Gam's dad all in 1 room. Gam's dad is in a bed with an ice pack on his head to heal his injury from falling

*Gam's dad wake s up

Gam: Dad!

Gam's dad: Gam? That be you?

Gam: You're OK!

Gam's dad: What just happened back there? I was just relaxing while watchin' some Nascar and havin a beer, when all of a sudden 2 oversized Koopas came flyin in through that there window en kidnapped me!

*Screen slides over to show a broken window

Gam's dad: Don't you worry, ill fix that there window when I'm done fixin the old fence

*Screen slides over outside and shows a broken fence

Gam: all that matters is that you're OK

*Gam hugs his dad. (If that makes any sense, since Goomba's don't have any arms to hug with)

*Gam's dad looks at Luigi

Gam's dad: So who is this here strange feller in the green clothes?

*Luigi waves to Gam's dad

Gam: This is Luigi! He saved you from the…what were those things that captured my dad anyway, Luigi?

*Luigi does explain motion

Gam: Luigi saved you from those Bowsers!

Gam's dad: Well Luigi, call me Gom. I mighty fine appreciate it when a feller saves me from a Bowser. You have my thanks, Luigi.

*Luigi nods and smiles

Gam: Dad… What did they want from you anyway?

Gom: Tell ya the truth son, I really got no darn idea… theys were sayin I knew somethin theys needed… but I just don't know what….

*There is a brief period of silence

Gam: Oh I almost forgot! Luigi, why don't you explain to my dad the situation you're in?

*Luigi nods and does the explain motion

Gom: What you say? You teleported here from your home? Well that's just plain crazy talk!

Gam: No dad, he's serious!

*Luigi nods

Gom: Alright then Mr. Houdini man. Where you teleported from?

*Luigi does explain motion

Gom: Mushroom Kingdom! Why I love Mushroom Kingdom. I was there a few years ago visitin my old pal Goompa! And that Mario that be livin over there! He can jump to the moon that boy!

Gam: So, I guess you know a lot about Mushroom Kingdom

Gom: Yeah, but I don't know nut in about teleportin. If you want talk about all this magic stuff, you best be headin over to Mervlin's house.

Gam: Mervlin? I know where he lives. But it's sorta far.

*Gam turns to Luigi

Gam: You'll reach Mervlin's house if you keep heading east from here. It's quite a walk, but I'm sure you can handle it. Good luck. Tell us how you made out.

*Luigi smiles and nods and starts to head out the door

*Gom thinks for a second

Gom: Now wait just a second there Luigi. You'll be needin someone to go with you. You don't know nut in about these here lands. I would go wit you, but as ya'll see, I'm not in my best conditions.

*Gom smiles and looks at his son

Gom: Gam, why don't you head on over with Luigi here.

*Gam looks surprised

Gam: But dad, what if som-

Gom: Don't but me boy. What I say is what I say. And what I say is what the rules are. And besides, you're always complainin on how your life is so BORIN and how you wanna go somewhere else. So this be your chance. Best you take it.

*Gom looks at Luigi

Gom: Is it all fine if my son tagged along with you?

*Luigi smiles and nods

Gom: See, even Luigi here wants you to come along!

Gam: Alright…I'll do it for Luigi…but if something bad happens to me, don't say I didn't warn you…

Gom: Come on boy! Nut in bads gonna happen! I raised my boy to be a strong, brave Goomba!

*Gam smiles and nods

Gom: Alright now. I'm sure Luigi here be all tired up from fightin that Bowser back there. Ya'll rest here for as long as ya wants. You saved me, and what's mine is yours. Rest in that there bed down stairs to restore some of ya'll health. And I should have a few items in my fridge over there that'll help ya'll on your journey. Gam, make Luigi fell at home.

*Gam nods

*Player takes control of game. Story continues over player takes a few health restoring items out of the fridge and rests in the bed. Story continues once player heads to walk out the door.

*Gam turns to Luigi

Gam: You ready to go?!

Luigi: Oh yeah!

*Luigi does a thumbs up

Gom: That's the spirit! And don't you be forget to keep in touch with your old man, Gam.

Gam: Of course I won't! See ya soon dad! I'll miss you!

Gom: Bye

*Luigi waves bye and Gam and Luigi walk out the door

Gom: Look at my boy. All grown up now, goin on adventures with green hairy man who teleported here from another planet. It's every father's dream to see his boy grow up to do this. I'm so proud.

*Gom sheds a tear

TV screen: And now, back to Nascar racing

*Gom pops up in his bed still lying down and looks at the TV

Gom: Oh boy!

*Screen goes blank

*Screen lights up and shows Luigi and Gam outside

*Gam steps ahead, looks forward, then turns back to Luigi

Gam: Alright Luigi, the road to Mervlin's place is going to be a lot longer and harder than the road you took to get here… Just in case you get a little unlucky out there, do you know how to use Save Blocks? You know, the one right over there?

*Screen scrolls over to the Save Block in front of Gam's house

*Player would now choose a Yes or No option. Yes would lead to a tutorial on how to save and load saved files. I say again, I assume everyone reading this would have already played a Paper Mario game before so they already know how. If you haven't played a Paper Mario game before, stop reading this and go play one. So let's assume the player picked the No option.

Gam: Ok, good, that's what I figured. Well, you shouldn't have much of a problem, because now you have me on your side!

GAM JOINED YOUR TEAM

Gam: Whether you believe it or not, I actually know a lot about stuff. When you live on a farm and got nothing to do, you kindda wanna read and study. Just call on me to learn about your surroundings, get hits and tips, and tell you what you need to be doing incase you forget. In battles, I can Headbonk enemies or Multibonk for more hits!

Luigi: Oh Yeah!

*Luigi gives a thumbs up

Gam: And by the way, to call on me to tell you about stuff outside of battle, just press the Y button…whatever that means.

*Luigi nods.

*Player takes control of game. Along the road, there are enemies, coins, items, and other things to get and battle. It's your same basic Paper Mario road. Not a lot to say. Story continues once Mervlin's house is reached.

*Gam looks around

Gam: Well…Here we are…Let's just hope he's home!...and in a good mood….

*Gam knocks on the door

*A few moments pass and no one answers

Luigi: …

Gam: Oh well, we can come back later and ch-

Voice: KOOPSY, ANSWER THE DOOR

Other Voice: I TOLD YOU TO ANSWER IT 2 MINUTES AGO

Voice: BUT I CAN'T FIND THE TELEPHONE

Other Voice: NOT THE TELEPHONE, THE DOOR

Voice: THE TELEPHONE IS AT THE DOOR? WELL THEN ANSWER IT!

Other Voice: GAHH!!

*A female Koopa opens the door

Gam: Hey Koopsy

Koopsy: Hey Gam, hey uhh…. Green mustached guy?

Gam: He's with me

Koopsy: I don't feel comfortable with that either, but come on in!

*Gam and Luigi walk inside the house to find lost of books, boxes, and an old Koopa sitting on the couch watching TV.

Old Koopa: Hello, Telephones.

*Koopsy sighs

Koopsy: Gam, you remember Mervlin, don't you?

Gam: Do I! He's the guy we needed to see!

*Luigi nods

*Luigi does explain motion

Mervlin: What? Speak up. To me it just seems like your going through an explain motion.

*Luigi slaps his forehead

Gam: Well Mervlin, Luigi was just wondering if you could help him out with one of his problems.

Mervlin: The tampons are in the bathroom. Now get outta here. I'm watching Nascar.

Koopsy: Jesus Christ….

*Koopsy walks upstairs and out of the room shaking her head

*Luigi slaps his forehead again

*Gam sighs

Gam: No Mervlin, you see… Luigi thinks he teleported here from Mushroom Kingdom… but he doesn't know why or how. Gom said you could maybe tell us allit-

Mervlin: MUSHROOM KINGDOM! Isn't that where that Mario guy is from! Well I just love him!

Gam: Look, no. I mean yes. Well yes Mario is from there but no because that's not the- Look, do you know anything about Luigi's teleporting or what? He just wants to get home.

*Luigi sheds a tear

Mervlin: Luigi. They have spoken. It is your destiny. Whether you choose so or not, it is your destiny.

*Mervlin takes a book from the shelf, places it on the desk, and walks out.

Gam: Wait! NO! Melvin! …..

*Gam sighs

Gam: Does he have to be so dumb and mysterious?

*Koopsy pokes her head in

Koopsy: Yes

Gam: Sorry this is so complicated pal…

Luigi: !

Gam: What is it?

*Luigi picks up the book and starts reading it:

A long time ago. Before you and me. There were beings. Beings much more powerful than any beings ever before. They had the power of wisdom, strength, courage, endurance, and skill. They also had the power to see ahead into the future to predict great danger. And great danger they had predicted. Not to far ahead in time, evil would become too powerful. Evil would create a way to harvest these beings powers and use it for evil and insensitive ways. To prevent what these beings had predicted, they sealed their power into a palm sized, star shaped rock. The rock gave off the brightness of 10,000 suns. The rock was sealed away inside a temple, locked by 7 keys. The seven keys were scared around the world, and eventually lost. They are the only way to open the temple and restore the beings. Legend says that 10,000 years later, the chosen one would teleport from another planet, reawaken the beings, and restore them to their rightful place. The chosen one would then be granted infinite power. But evil also has a chosen one. One chosen to find the keys before the good chosen one, and harvest the power of the rock. But in the end, the evil always looses. To buy: Milk, Cheese, Eggs, and Pancake Mix. Do not buy the company brand. I hear the store brand is the same thing but cheaper.

*Room is silent for a moment

Gam: You don't think… what Mervlin said about you being chsen…

*A piece of paper falls out of the book

*Luigi picks it up

Gam: Lemme see!

*Gam takes the paper and starts reading it:

*A picture of a map shows up, showing a bird's eye view of an area. There are 7 checks on the map. The map seems to be old and ready to crumble apart, about 100 years old

Gam: Hey! This is a map of our planet!

*Gam studies the map a little more

Gam: Could these checks mean…

*Luigi smiles and nods

*Luigi takes the map and puts it in his pocket

*Luigi gets in a fighting stance

Gam: Well, I've never been a fan of archeology, but uncovering a lost hidden treasure would be great!

*Koopsy comes running down the stairs

*Koopsy pauses for a quick second

Koopsy: Oh no…

*Koopsy grabs the book and map from Luigi and Gam

Koopsy: Not you too

Gam: Hey! Give those back!

Koopsy: And why would you need these?!

Gam: Well, we sorta think Luigi might be…

Koopsy: Be what?!

Gam: The chosen one…

Koopsy: Yeah, good luck. Don't waste your time.

Gam: Well, Luigi has no other choice, and I need something to do, my dad wants me to go on an adventure, and it'll be fun…

Koopsy: Gam, remember my Uncle who always used to visit here? The archeologist?

Gam: Kolorado?

*Koopsy slowly walks over to the shelf and takes out an old newspaper

*Koopsy hands it to Gam

*Koopsy leaves the map and the book on the desk

Koopsy: If you still wish to go, then you can. But just read over that.

*Koopsy walks out of the screen

Gam: …

*Gam reads the paper:

July 16, 2007:

Famous archeologist, Kolorado, was confirmed dead after he went missing for weeks. Search parties gave up after 6 weeks. Kolorado was famous for exploring Mt. Lava Lava and helping recover a star spirit to restore the star rod. No body was ever found.

Gam: … You still up for this?

*Luigi gets in a fighting stance and nods

Gam: Right! Let's not let this get us down. We can do this!

Luigi: Oh yeah!

*Luigi picks up the book and map, and the 2 run outside

Gam: Let's see the map!

*Luigi takes out the map

Gam: Well, looks like the closest one is in Exciticity!

Luigi: ?

Gam: You don't know what Exciticity is?!

*Luigi shakes his head

Gam: It's only the biggest city in the world! The heart of all cities! It has everything there! And apparently a lost key…

Voice: Wait!

*Koopsy comes running out

Gam: What?

Koopsy: So, you 2 are really going to do this, huh?

Luigi: Oh yeah

Gam: Yep

*Koopsy takes out a small handbook and hands it to Gam

Gam: What's this?

Koopsy: It's a Tattle book. You can keep records and save information of all the enemies and foes you meet and at. There's a manual in the back.

Gam: Thanks! This will come in handy!

*Koopsy turns away

Koopsy: …

Koopsy: Be careful, alright?

Gam: Of course

Koopsy: And Luigi, good luck getting home. But…

Gam: What is it?

Koopsy: Look Gam, I know you don't want to here this, but the thing you're going after is just a myth. There's no-

Gam: Do you have any other ideas?

Koopsy: No. But don't say I didn't warn you when you go through hell to find nothing but a lost myth of lies.

Gam:…

Koopsy: But good luck, nether less.

*Koopsy walks of screen

Luigi: ?

Gam: She gets a little worried…she'll get over it soon…

*Luigi does explain motion

Gam: Oh yeah! I almost forgot! Exciticity… That way!

*Gam points to the east

*Luigi jumps up

Gam: Get ready Luigi… were in for a wild adventure…

*Luigi and Gam run off the screen


End file.
